


the color purple and all of its attributes

by furiouscatlover



Series: fnaf/dsaf oneshots [8]
Category: Dayshift At Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Dayshift at Freddy's Fangame, M/M, Metaphors, just....just read it idk how to tag this, lots of color metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiouscatlover/pseuds/furiouscatlover
Summary: vauge spoilers for dsaf 3 good end :3...
Relationships: Dave Miller/Old Sport | Protagonist (Dayshift at Freddy's), Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's)
Series: fnaf/dsaf oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178246
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74
Collections: Fanfics I’d eat again at 3 am and already have





	the color purple and all of its attributes

**Author's Note:**

> vauge spoilers for dsaf 3 good end :3...

Jack hated the color purple.

It was overrated, a stupid color for arragant people. In the old days, only royalty was able to wear it, lest common folk wanted to be beheaded. These days, it’s feminine and commonly associated with pink.

Jack reveled in being alone. From the staticy pale white on his apartement to the beige on his carpet, he was completely by himself. And to the bright orange of his skin, it was an okay color. At least it wasn’t purple.

Then he met Dave.

A purple man with lots of problems, and yet, Jack couldn’t hate the color purple anymore. It was vibrant, powerful yet gentle color. He saw so many colors with the man, but the main one was purple. He could at least tolerate it for a while, he supposed.

Dave was the living embodiment of the color purple. Ambitious, happy, powerful, but many other things too. Calm. Fierce. Strong. Weak. 

A color he despised was pink. Dave spoke about the color pink with such love and fondness, he couldn’t help but feel jealous. Pink was overrated anyway, he thought. Why would Dave need the color pink when it only hurt him before?

There were so many happy times. Dancing in the safe room, wreaking havoc on the customers, staying out until 2 AM on the streets of Las Vegas drunk. Stars faintly shone, overpowered by a buzzing yellow fluorescent. 

He knew it couldn’t last. Dave was fragile, and so was Jack. They were harboring something the two of them couldn’t share. Love. Red. A color Jack had seen spilled too many times. He was scared, but he found that the other colors he saw were worth it. 

Red, the color staining Dave’s shirt.

Orange, the flower gifted to him on his doorstep.

Yellow, the low buzz of an LED light in a coffee shop, Dave’s hand in Jack’s.

Green, the meadow bursting with life, orange resting on purple in the green grass.

Blue, the cool water greeting his and Dave’s skin at the pool, as they kissed under the stars.

And purple, the color of Dave’s skin.

No, he didn’t mind purple much anymore.

The color pink was now gone, found out to be much worse than any other color. Any other thing. An evil, icky goop of something with no light nor color, just hate and distain. Dave hated pink now, at least. Jack could tell he was furious yet hurt it turned out this way. Good.

When it was over, and all of the colors and the happiness left, it was time to say goodbye.

“It’s okay,” Dave said with a sad smile. Jack’s heart tore. “I always loved the color orange.”

And the glowing purple was fading away. Soon, he was completely gone. No more purple.

Purple dust coated Jack’s fingers and hands. He touched it, tears spilling down his face. He wasn’t sad, at least. He got to meet Dave. That was all he ever needed, anyway.

He felt himself disappear, and decided he didn’t hate the color purple anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/_fc7DiMgBNQ  
> i can’t believe a video game about colored asteroids made me cry so here’s this self-indulgent mess based off of this game (thank you youtube recommendations and markiplier).
> 
> this is cringy, and all over the place, but i had fun writing it lol


End file.
